Choices
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: Tweek has a tough decision to make... Craig, his highly unpredictable, but alluring best friend  or Christophe, his stable and comforting boyfriend. However, he may unearth a secret too shocking for him to handle.
1. Who or what are you?

**A/N: I hope you like this story. Also it has NOTHING to do with Twilight. I hate Twilight (Sorry, but it's the truth).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park**

I know I'm paranoid, and I know this is probably a typical thing for me to say, but there are some things you just shouldn't ever get involved in and as my feet thump against the forest floor, snapping twigs and crackling leaves, the noise only just breaking through the rapid thumping of my heart... I know this is one of those things.

"Tweek!" the thick, smooth accent calls. The accent of course belonging to my boyfriend of three months, I know he could just simply catch up with me if he wanted to, he's about five hundred times faster than me, or any other human. However, I continue to kid myself, sprinting through the thick dense trees as fast as my poorly laced converse will carry me, I could be going further into the forest for all I know, it was him who dragged me out here for a 'romantic picnic'.

Why am I doing this you ask?

It's because I know for a fact... that Christophe Delorne is a vampire.

"Tweek wait!" his voice calls from somewhere beside me, I can't see him though because the trees are obstructing my veiw.

"Nngh - No! Get away from me you bloodsucking monster!" I yell, although my lungs are now burning as they struggle to keep up with the level of physical strain I'm putting on my not-built-for-physical-activities, malnourished body. "Craig warned me about this -gah!- he told me you weren't normal. Why didn't I listen to him?"

I cleary heard a jealous growl somewhere on my right "Trust me Tweek zare are worse theengs out zare zan me... and your asshole friend eez one of zem. Please just stop zo I can explain."

I don't want to stop, I keep on running with my gaze fixed firmly ahead, but the roots of an old tree have other ideas. My foot catches and I stumble to the ground, expecting to hit the sharp twigs of the floor below me, but sqeaking in surprise when a pair of warm, familiar, and still oddly comforting arms catch me, pulling me into a tight hug. Christophe presses his forehead against mine and catches his breath, my own heart beating so fast I'm afraid it could burst, before speaking in a hushed intimate tone "I am nut a fuckeeng vampire Tweek," he states.

"Then what the hell -ack- are you?" I ask, bringing my hazel eyes up to meet his choclate brown ones in the most serious gaze I can manage while he's holding me like this because trust me, it would be all too easy for me to melt in his arms, even if he's something dangerous - not human. "And don't lie to me because I know -nngh- you're not human."

The french teen sighs "Ok, I weell tell you," he promises, breifly pressing his lips against mine before whispering against them. "But first you must know zat I would nevare 'urt you, nut even eef- AH! SHEET!" he breaks off his sentence as his leg muscle suddenly contracts, so furiously that he jolts, throwing me out of his lap as he writhes in pain. "Tweek," he groans, his eyes widdening in terror as he spots something in the sky. "Stay back, zees could get ulgy," his words fade into grunts and growls, only stopping when he cries out as his other leg contracts.

I watch in pure horror as he forces himself onto his hands and knees. My eyes slowly and reluctantly following the same path his took a few seconds ago, I know what I'm going to see, but I'm still desperately hoping that I won't see it. Yet there it is, sitting there in the night sky, teasing me with it's eerie glow, a full moon. "Oh Jesus!" I gasp.

Why the hell does this always happen to me? As soon as I get rid of the gnomes, this happens! It's like the scary shit only ever follows me around, y'know?

When I glance back at where Christophe once was, I see that there is now in fact nothing there. I tilt my head in confusion as an unsettling thought catches up with me "Oh Jesus! How the -gah- f-fuck am I gonna get home?"

But it soon becomes replaced with another worry as I feel warm breath on the back of my neck "C-Chris?" I question anxiously. All I get is a grunt in response, as I slowly turn around, worried that any sudden movements might cost me my life. I jump slightly when I come face to face with a massive, mud brown coloured wolf. "Ack!" I exclaim, twitching slightly as I take in the full appearance of the creature, it's bizzarely cute and I actually find myself smiling at it, which is something I would never usually do "This is you? What you are? A -nngh- werewolf?" I ask, sighing in relief when the creature nods it's head slightly.

"Well, at least you're not -gah- a vampire. I couldn't handle someone who insists on sparkling -ack-, too much pressure, too high maintainence," I grin, my smile widdening even more when the wolf's mouth twitches into that oh so familiar, confident smirk that Christophe usually wears as a human. "This is gonna s-sound weird," I state. "Can I -nngh- feel your fur?" I blush instantly at the weirdness of the question, God Tweek you sound like a total weirdo! I mentally kick myself.

The creature makes a noise that actually sounds like it could be laughter before nodding again. I shift onto my knees, slowly and shakily reaching out, Christophe snaps his teeth teasingly and I gasp, retracting my hand slightly. He makes the laughing noise again, shaking his head and closing his big brown eyes. "That's n-not funny!" I scowl. "Jesus! How do I know you don't have rabies?" Christophe just shoots me a weird look, arching a brow. "Don't look at -ack- me like that," I scold. "You know how I am -gah- about germs."

The wolf sighs, stepping forwards slowly and closing the distance between us, I take a deep breath in as he pushes his face next to mine, nuzzling up against me. "You're r-really soft," I comment, my fingers winding into the thick fur on his neck as I breath in his still Christophe-like scent. Then he actually licks my neck and I pull back, giggling and wiping my sleeve across my neck "Th-that's gross!" I laugh.

Christophe's huge, brown eyes lock with my almost equally big, green ones and the look he gives me, it's a look of absolute trust and awe and it instantly causes me to smile reassuringly in response "What? Did you -nngh- think I was gonna hate you for this?" the grin drops from his face and he nods, dropping his gaze to the floor. I just wish he could speak, it would make things so much easier, it would take a lot of pressure off me. I slip my hand under his chin, lifting his head so he has to look at me and hoping that he doesn't drool because that would be disgusting "Hey," I soothe, copying the way he treats me when I'm feeling down or worried and brushing my thumb across the side of his face. "How could I hate something so -gah- cute?"

Christophe growls at the adjective and I chuckle, grabbing both of his cheeks. "Awww look at his face," I tease, laughing when he grunts as if to say 'Ok zats enough' -in my mind it had a French accent anyway. I found it weird in a good way that I could tell what he was saying even without him speaking, I didn't think we were that close yet, but I guess we are. We sat there in silence for a while, him lying next to me as I ran my hands through his fur, knowing already that this was going to become a weird obsession for me. "So how do we -nngh- get home?" I ask. "I mean, no of-fense, but I don't think you're gonna fit in your car like this."

The wolf just grunts and motions his head towards his back "You want m-me... to get on your -gah- back?" He nods in response. "Oh Jesus! I can't man! What if you -ack- drop me?" I ask, he just huffs and repeats the motion. "O-ok, I'll -gah- try," I say, climbing onto his back in a sitting position and grabbing the fur on his shoulder blades in a death grip, he doesn't seem to mind though. He stands up slowly to show me that he isn't going to let me fall and then takes of, sprinting back the way we came. It's the most amazing thing I have ever experienced, my heart beat picking up speed everytime time Christophe does, butterfiels going crazy in my stomach as I leaned in closer to the creature, wrapping my arms around him as far as I could, soon we were far away from any trace of nature and heading towards town.

"Hey Chris?" I call. "Do you think you could take me to -nngh- Craig's house?"

I hear a low, possesive growl in response and sigh in frustration "I know, I know you don't l-like him," I state. "But I need answers, and you obviously can't -ack- give me any right now." The wolf huffs and changes course, stopping reluctantly and crouching a little so that I can get off his back when we reach a familiar, dark blue door. "Thankyou for -gah- trusting me," I smile, ruffling his fur a little. He shoots me a look that says 'Eet eez 'im I do nut trust', but it soon softens into more of a 'Do you wan't me to wait?'. I shake my head "I can -nngh- get home ok, it's not that far from here."Christophe then nods before sprinting away into the night.

I take a deep breath as I walk towards Craig's front door, each step slower and more thoughfull than the last, Christophe's words from earlier repeating themselves in my mind 'Trust me Tweek zare are worse theengs out zare zan me... and your asshole friend eez one of zem'. It's not too late to turn back, maybe I should just leave it. I turn before I reach his door, beggining to walk away, but haulting in my tracks when I hear the sound of wood slamming against concrete. "Hey Tweek!" Craig yells, I wince before turning. "What's wrong Tweekers?"

Why is it that I'm finding it more and more difficult to run away from potential monsters tonight?

"We need to talk," I demand, in a more serious tone than I've ever used before.

It takes a few seconds, but I can slowly see all of the cogs clicking together in Craig's mind "Come in," he finally sighs and I walk back towards his house, following him into the empty building - his parents are hardly ever around these days.

As soon as the door shuts I jump in with my first question "What are y-you Craig?"

He frowns, shaking his head "I can answer any questions... except that one."

"Ok then," I say, starting to pace nervously. "How many -nngh- of the teenagers in South Park aren't human?" Craig gives me a look, his stormy grey eyes easy for me to read after all the years of friendship. My own eyes widden "Jesus! All of them except -ack- me?"

"All of them," he repeats. "And you."

"WHAT?" I yell, my nervous twitches picking up. "WhatamI? HowdidInotknowthis? What'sgoingtohappentome?" I blurt out rapid questions, my hands reaching up to grab my hair.

Craig remains calm, as usual and answers my questions, used to my fast speaking "First of all I don't know what you are, you have to figure that out for yourself. Secondly you didn't know because your parents never told you, and I don't blame them, it would probably be too much pressure for you anyway. And nothing's going to happen to you, you can just forget you ever found out and go back to being a normal human if you want."

"But how did this all star-"

Craig cuts me off "Dude, Tweek, do you know how many places in this whole town are built on an ancient burial ground? You can't expect that to not have any effect on things."

"S-seriously Craig, why -gah- can't you tell me what you are?" I ask. "Christophe told me you were something bad, is that true?"

"Wait," Craig paused, frowning at me. "You know about Christophe?" Craig's expression darkens considerably and I find myself subconsciously taking a step back, he's never looked at me like that before, like he's repulsed by me.

"Nnngh - yes," I mumble, afraid that maybe he's the vampire...or maybe even worse -if there is anything worse than something that feeds off the living.

"You know what he is... and you're still going out with him?" Craig's voice takes on a higher volume than I've ever heard him use and I can tell he's trying not to shout, but Craig never shouts.

I nod, annoyance creeping into my system at Craig's bossiness "Y-yeah I am. It's -ack- my choice who I go out with and he's not going to hurt me. Just because something -gah- completely fucking insane - and that's coming from me- happened today doesn't mean I'm just gonna stop seeing him. Jesus! Do you really think that I'm that weak? That I'm that scared? That I would just ditch out on something the -nngh- moment it got just a little bit complicated?"

Craig clenches his fists "HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER TWEEK!" he yells. Then there's a spark of anger flashing in his eyes and I gasp as his mothers favourite vase shatters in perfect syncronisation with it, littering the coffee table with tiny shards of glass. "WHY HIM? WHY NOT ME?" and once he realises it's out there, his anger completely fades, replaced by shock and anxiety.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "What are you talki-" Before I even have a chance to finish my question he crosses the room in blinding speed and smashes his lips against mine. My eyes widden in shock, partly because... well... my best friend is fucking kissing me! When I'm in a happy relationship! and mostly because every single loose object in the house is now hovering in mid air like someone just hit the anti-gravity button on Craig's house. Ok, so now I really want to know what the fuck he is, so much that I don't even realise I'm kissing back until my eyes flutter closed and Craig's arms slip around my waist.

It feels amazing, chilling and monumentaly different from the comforting, butterfly enducing kisses I get from Chris. This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong, this is so fucking wrong! What the hell am I doing? What about Christophe?

And with that thought I pull myself away, both of us panting loudly, I let out another involuntary gasp as everything that had previously been floating is now crashing to the floor, filling the silence with loud clanging and smashing noises. I slowly meet the calm, questioning gaze of my best friend "I c-can't do -gah- this!" I choke out before sprinting to the door.

After that I continue to run, even when my legs start to shake and my lungs feel ready to collapse I keep on going. Only stopping once I slam and lock my front door -all twenty locks fastened securely. I press my back up against the door, sliding down into a sitting position and thinking over the day's events as I catch my breath.

Ok, so it turns out... Christophe is a werewolve, which I can deal with. I can deal with it because he's kind and supportive and probably the first person who has been able to talk me down from my crazed panic attacks. He never judges me, I love that smooth, condfident, French accent of his and I know he would never hurt me. On the other hand there's Craig and despite the fact that he likes things boring, being around him is like walking on an extremely thin tightrope, it's thrilling and exciting, but extremely dangerous and capable of causing intense pain. I don't know what he is, but there's a massive part of me that wants to find out, no matter what the answers might be.

I press my violently shaking hands to my face "Oh Jesus! I'm -nngh- Bella fucking Swan!"


	2. This is war

THUD!

I shift slightly, wondering why my head hurts so much.

THUD!

My eyelids slowly flutter open, revealing that I slept on the floor next to my front door last night.

THUD!

I slowly push myself into a sitting position, glancing at the clock. Ugh, it's seven am on a Sunday.

THUD!

I realise that the repetetive noise is someone banging against the door. Who the hell is up this early on a Sunday?... Apparently me... but who else?

I slowly and tentatively stand up, groaning at the aching muscles I now have from sleeping on the ground all night. Then I drowsily unfasten each lock.

I really need a coffee.

However, I jolt awake when the door swings open and I'm pulled into a tight hug before I even have time to see who it is. I soon realize that it's Christophe hugging me though and I wrap my arms around him just as tightly, if not tighter, the events of the previous day flooding back to me. "Are you -nngh- ok?" I ask.

He chuckles and presses his lips against my fore head before saying "I was about to ask you zee same theeng." Then he shrugs, keeping his grip on me as he nudges the door shut with his foot "I am ok, just tired and my muscles 'urt from all zee running and transforming I deed, zat eez all." We finally break the hug and Christophe goes to find a seat in the living room while I get myself a much needed cup of coffee.

Once I've made my coffee I walk back towards the living room, clutching the boiling hot mug in my hands as I take a seat opposite Christophe. "Gah - why would I not be ok?" I ask before taking a sip of the steaming hot beverage.

The brunet tenses slightly and I suddenly know what this is all about "You would nut lie to me would you?" he asks, I shake my head in response. "Zo, Craig did nut try to 'urt you or anytheeng did 'ee?"

"No...he didn't -ack- try to hurt me," I answer truthfully, but I have to tell him what happened, I can't lie, it's too much pressure. I take a deep, shaking breath as I figure out how to tell him.

Christophe must see that something's wrong because I go from staring at the floor to staring at Christophe's face as he crouches in front of me, his hands resting on my knees, so he can look into my hazel eyes with his mud brown ones.

"What 'appened Tweek?" he asks calmly, but I can see the glimmer of nerves in his gaze. I can already feel my eyes tearing up slightly, I really don't want to say this, I don't want to see him hurt, but I have to. He takes the coffee cup out of my hands, placing it on the coffee table behind him before pulling me down into his lap. He holds me tightly against his chest, running his fingers through my hair and whispering "What did Craig do?"

"He -ack- kissed m-me," I choke out, my voice barely a whisper as tears stream down my face. "It all happened -nngh- so fast, he's really fast. I pushed him away and -gah- ran all the way back here, I was too afraid to stay there. I'm so s-sorry, I didn't mean to-" My sentence is cut short when he lifts my chin so that I'm staring into his eyes again... and he looks angry "Oh Jesus! You -nngh- hate me don't you? I'm a bad p-person."

He doesn't answer me with words, he simply leans down and presses his lips against mine in a slow, deep kiss. I know right now that this is way better than anything I could ever have with Craig, because this kiss, this one short kiss holds everything I'll ever want. It's safe and comforting, but oddly still manages to give me butterflies and make my heart race. It's the kind of kiss at the end of a movie, the kind that makes people cry because they want to find that so badly.

Christophe pulls away after a few seconds, resting his forehead against mine and still keeping his gaze locked with mine "Leesen to me," he instructs. "'Eet was nut your fault and I weell nevare, evare 'ate you, no mattare what you do." We sit there in silence, tears still pouring from my eyes.

How can he trust me so much?

He brushes my tears away with his thumbs "Do you like 'eem?"

I pause for a few seconds to think before bitting my lip and nodding slowly "He's -ack- been my best friend since we were in kindergarten," I state, my heart dropping when Christohpe frowns defeatedly. "But I l-like you more... I... I -nngh- IloveyouChristophe" I blurt and as soon as it leaves my lips I know it's true.

Christophe pauses for a second, a brilliant, breathtaking smile spreading across his features as he processes the words "What deed you just say?" he questions.

I take a deep breath, my fingers clutching the front of the brunet's shirt "I l-love you Christophe," I repeat my eyes searching his face anxiously.

"Je t'aime aussi," Christophe answers, placing a small peck on my lips.

"W-what?" I tease. "Sorry I don't -gah- speak werewolf."

He chuckles, placing a string of kisses along my jawline before meeting my lips again "I said, I love you too."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" a voice spits from behind Chistophe, we both turn towards it to see Bebe Stephens stood in my doorway, a furrowed brow above chocolate brown, hate filled eyes as she glares at us. Christophe's grip around me tightens and it automatically clicks that she's one of the many monsters out there. "The spaz has a pet," she sneers.

"Wh-what do you -nngh- want Bebe?" I ask, feeling more than annoyed that she both interrupted and insulted Chris.

"Oh, not much really," she stated, glancing at her nails boredly. "I'm just a messenger."

"Who's messengare?" Christophe inquires, eventhough we both already know the answer to that question.

"Craig's," Bebe replied calmly. "He wants a word with Tweek."

I glare at her "W-well you tell him tha-" but Christophe shoots me a look that says it wouldn't be wise to continue and I stop.

He stands up helping me to my feet as well "Veree well, but I am comeeng weev 'eem," he states, grabbing my hand and holding his own against the frustrated blonde.

"Fine," she sighs. "Whatever, but don't go blaming this on me, if Craig asks you invited yourself."

With that she leads us out of my house and into the morning air, where Craig is waiting with Clyde and Token, all three of them shooting death glares at Christophe, causing me to tighten my grip on the French teen's hand. "So," Craig says through gritted teeth. "You chose HIM?" and with that last word there's another spark in his eyes, like the one last night... and all of the vehicles in my street hover a few inches off the ground.

"Craig," Token warns, both him and Clyde placing a hand on each of Craig's shoulders as a reminder of the fact that we're in public.

I meet Christophe's gazed for a second and he squeezes my hand reassuringly, I turn back to Craig and nod "Y-yeah, I -ack- chose him."

"You are so oblivious Tweek," Craig chuckles, a low, mocking chuckle. "You have absolutely no idea what you are, what you're capable of, and if you chose me... there would be no end to the things we could acomplish together."

"You -nngh- liar!" I snap, forgetting how outnumbered we are. "Y-you told me you didn't know what I was!"

"I didn't know if I could trust you not to go running back to him and betray me," Craig answers. "Think Tweek, I'm not going to give you that kind of power if you're going to use it against me." By this point I was fuming, in five minutes Craig had successfully made me feel more anger than I'd ever felt before in my life, my free hand clenches itself into a fist as he continues with an equal amount of rage in his voice "Now I know where your loyalties lie," he growled, once again causing random objects to defy gravity. "WITH THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING MUT!" he yelled, it all happens quite fast after that.

The car door ripping off its hinges and flying towards us.

Me jumping in front of Christophe before he even has a chance to stop me, the thought of him being safe way more important to me than my own safety.

And finally the metal door completely disintegrating instead of hitting us the second I raise two shaky hands to defend myself.

Then all I can do is stare at my hands in disbelief, before I remember where I am and the anger comes flooding back. I march into the middle of the road, closing the distance between me and Craig slightly "Christophe is NOT a -gah- mut!" I yell, watching the slight shock creep into Craig's expression "He is a werewolf, he is MY werewolf and you are not ever -ack- gonna lay a finger on him, you got me?"

"I don't have to lay a finger on him," Craig answers cooly, lifting a hand and a land rover to demonstrate his point. "In fact I'd rather not, he probably has rabies."

"NO HE DOESN'T!" I snap, my eyes widdening considerably when this causes the windows on all of the cars in the street to shatter. Morbidly beautiful shards of glass reflecting the sunlight like millions of crystals as they cascade to the floor with a loud, musical clinking noise. I take a step back, my resolve completely faltering "Wh-what the hell is wrong with me?" I question, my voice barely a whisper.

"Power is not wrong," Craig states, his dark gaze firmly fixed on me.

"Nngh- it is if it creates monsters like you," I retort.

"Oh Tweek," Craig sniggers, walking around me slowly. "Tweeky, Tweekster, Tweekers," he adresses me with all of his nicknames for me. "You'll soon figure out that you and me aren't so different," he purrs and I flinch away from him.

"I'm nothing -ack- like you," I grit out, feeling a lot more confident as Christophe's hand laces with mine.

"Not yet," Craig replies, motioning for the others to leave as he turns to walk away.

I take a deep breath and lean into Christophe's side "I'm -gah- glad that's over," I whisper as he wraps a protective arm around me.

Only to tense again when Craig's voice calls "Oh and Tweekers..." I slowly turn to face him as a malicious smirk spreads across his features "...this is war."

The minute the sentence leaves his lips I know he's deadly serious... this whole thing just got ten thousand times more complicated.


	3. The league

Christophe tenses, his hand gripping mine almost painfully as he mulls over Craig's words, figuring out our next move. "We 'ave to leave... now," he states before dragging me back across the street and back into my house, not even pausing as he pulls me up the stairs towards my room. Once we're inside he locks the door and grabs the duffle bag I use for P.E, placing the bag on my bed and rushing around the room to grab my belongings.

"W-why? Why are we -nngh- leaving?" I ask, unable to do anything but stand there dumbfounded as Christophe shoves items into the duffel bag.

"You 'eard 'eem," Christophe responds. "'Ee said thees eez war, and as long as we are steel 'ere zat means your parents and everee ozare normal 'uman eez een serious trouble. We need to get out of thees town so zat notheeng can 'urt zem." There's something about the way he said 'nothing' instead of no one that really sends a chill up my spine. What are we dealing with here? The same thing as me? What am I anyway?

"Where are w-we even gonna -gah go?" I ask, my twitching starting to pick up a little.

"To zee outskirts of town, zats where our 'eadquartares is," the brunette explains, still not paying much attention to me.

"Our?" I question. He doesn't hear my silent, almost squeak as he continues packing. "Ack - what do you mean our? Wh-what the hell am I? What's wrong with -nngh- Craig? Am I bad t-too? Who's gonna hurt my parents?" I gush, trying to make sense of the situation. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I yell, Christophe jumping when this causes my collection of thermoses to shatter, thank god my favourite one is downstairs. Christophe turns slowly, a look of concern directed at me. "What's happenung to m-me?" I sob, tears rolling down my face silently s I reach up to grab my hair. "Oh Jesus, I'm a monster."

Christophe slowly makes his way towards me, gently removing my hands from my hair. "You are nut a monster Tweek," he states, his brown eyes full of seriousness. "You just don't know 'ow to 'andle eet yet, you do nut know 'ow your powares work." The French teen sighed "To answer your questions: Our, as een the league of mystical creatures, 'eet was formed by me and a few ozare people you might remebare as a way of keepeeng our secret and escapeeng when acting human gets too stressfull. You have to figure out what you are, no one else could tell you, even eef zey wanted to. Craig has been tainted by poware, he theenks zat, we are zee strongare species and zat humans should eizer answer to us or cease to exeest. And your parents weell be fine as long as we get out of 'ere today."

I stay quiet as I process the information, after a while Chris decides to break the silence "Where are your parents anyway?" he asks, letting my arms go as he returns to the packing.

"Th-they're asleep in their -nngh- room," I state.

"Zey slept through the sound of all zee car weendows smasheeng?" Christophe questions, a look of confusion plastered across his face.

"Yeah they're -ack- heavy sleepers," I answer. "You didn't answer -gah- one of my questions," I point out, causing Chris to frown. I slowly meet his brown eyes with a serious -or at least it would be, without my twitch- look "Am I bad too?"

He sighs before approaching me again, this time he slides one arm around my waist and reaches up to brush some of my wild blonde hair out of my face "Zare eez no such theeng as good and bad people een our world ... just good and bad decisions. Craig made a bad decision and zat eez why 'ee eez like zat." He lets out another sigh before continuing "You can choose you're own path Tweek, you can choose us or zem or even to be on your own eef you want to. Zee centaurs and zee mermaids aren't choosing sides, you don't 'ave to eizer. Just say zee word, I am nut gonna make you do thees eef you don't want to."

"I w-wanna go with you," I answer, not even needing to think about it. "I told Craig that -nngh- I chose you and I don't plan on changing my m-mind. Besides, I couldn't hurt humans! Most of the people I know are human! And I couldn't go off on my own, that would be way too much pressure man!. So it l-looks like you're -gah- stuck with me."

Christophe smiles warmly "I can leev weeth zat," he grins before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and laughing at the fact that even that makes me blush furiously. "C'mon we 'ave to go," he says, dragging me across to the window, momentarily loosening his grip on my waist in order to open the window. He throws the bag out through the open window and then crouches down slightly climb on my back and 'old on tight," he instructs.

I comply, eventhough I have a foreboding feeling about this. He then straightens up, stepping up onto the windowsil as I cling to his shoulders, buttrflies having a disco in my stomach as a slight sense of vertigo washes over me "Oh so do you have -ack- enhanced strength and balance and some sort of werewolf healing power? So w-we can jump out of the -nngh- window and not get hurt?"

"Non," Chris chuckles. "Not when I am een my 'uman form anyway."

"WHAT?" I screech, my grip on his shoulders tightening and my legs clamping down around his waist. "OH JESUS! THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE WE -GAH!- DOING THIS? YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED OR BADLY INJURED OR EVEN-" but my rant is cut of with a loud scream when he jumps out of the window, skillfully grabbing the drainpipe and sliding down it until his feet find the ground again.

"Uh... Tweek?" he asks.

I open my eyes cautiously "Y-yeah?"

He smirks before answering "As much as I like zee feeling of your legs around my waist, you are goeeng to 'ave to let go eef you want to get anywhere today."

"W-we didn't -nngh- die?" I inquire, causing him to grin even more.

"No, we deed nut die," he laughs.

"Oh, ok," I reply, before slowly climbing down, my shaky feet meeting the floor as I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do s-stuff like that to me man!" I scold as he picks up my bag and we begin to walk. "I could have had a heart attack or -ack- dropped me!"

"Ah, but you deedn't," the brunette answers. "And I would nevare drop you Tweek."

I try my best to ignore the burning sensation in my cheeks, but judging by the sly grin on Christophe's face he's obviously noticed me blushing.

* * *

The journey takes us about an hour, but at some time around midday we finally reach the outskirts of town and stop in front of a rundown, old building. "I'm n-not goning in there Chris!" I exclaim. "Nngh- look at the state of it! I could -gah- get rabies or something!"

"Do nut woree Tweek, eet eez just a cover up, zee real 'eadquarters eez undare ground," Christophe explains, stepping forwards and knocking on the door three times.

After a few minutes of silence an oddly familiar voice replies through the door "Password."

"Kennee," Chris groans impatiently. "What are you talkeeng about? Zare eez no password."

"Oh... well we made one while you were out, so I guess you can't come in because you don't know it," the voice replies smugly.

"K-Kenny?" I ask, wondering if I heard right. "I haven't -nngh- seen you or the others since before I started High School. I heard you'd all died -ack- forever."

With that the door flings open and I'm dragged inside and into a crushingly tight hug, Christophe entering and shutting the door behind him, only a small amount of light now available in the small room due to the fact that the windows were covered, allowing no natural light into the room. "It was a cover up, we're not dead, but it is half true in my case... I guess."

"W-what do you mean?" I ask.

He pulls back and smiles, bearing his teeth, which is when I finally get a good look at him and immediately freeze in terror. His face is pale, almost matching the colour of the snow outside, which constantly covers the grass in this town. Then there's his eyes, the striking blue colour has darkened considerably, yet they're still an amazingly beautiful colour. However, it's the deep, dark rings under his eyes that grab my attention, he looks like he hasn't slept in years, he looks ill... dead even, but somehow maintains a bizzarely attractive appearance. Then I look at his hair, trying to save the feature I've been avoiding until I absolutely have to acknowledge it. His hair is still a sandy blonde colour, but it's actually the only thing about him that's in a better state than it used to be in, falling neatly just below his ears.

That's when I finally have nothing left to look at and I'm forced to look at his teeth. I gasp involuntarily when I see the elongated canine teeth, each one possesing its own faded, formerly red, but now extremely pale pink blood stains. "O-oh Jesus!" I whimper quietly and it takes Christophe and Kenny about nought point five seconds to burst out laughing.

"Oh Tweek... your face!" Christophe says between fits of chuckles.

"W-WHAT?" I snap, a little annoyed by the fact that they're laughing and not explaining.

Kenny calms himself down enough to explain "I'm not gonna bite you stupid! I only drink human blood and I would never do that to a friend anyway. I can't believe you thought I was gonna drink your blood, I may be starving, but I'm not that desperate!"

"Nngh - what's wrong with my b-blood?" I ask offendedly, although I guess I should feel relieved and not insulted.

"Creature blood is nasty, it just has a weird taste to it," Kenny points out, adding a grimace for effect. "I may have been poor and I may a vampire, but even I have taste."

"Oh," I answer. "Well -gah- the fact that you're a vampire explains why it's so -ack- poorly lit in here at least."

"Yeah, otherwise I would get wicked fierce sunburn," Kenny grinned.

"W-why didn't you guys tell me the truth? Why did you let -nngh- me believe you were all dead?" I question, feeling a little hurt about the fact that I'd been a loner at Middle Park High School for the past few years, thinking that all of my childhood friends had died in an accident.

"Sorry Tweek... it's just... we were all so young when we started to notice these changes. You didn't know that this was going to happen to you, but we all had this thing planned out since our childhood. Obviously some people's plans changed..." he stated and I knew he was indirectly talking about the rival group. "We all thought that your life would be a whole lot easier without this."

"Theenk about eet thees way Tweek," Christophe joins the conversation. "At least now you can be reunited weeth your friends again."

"Y-yeah, I guess it will be -ack- cool to see them all again after so long," I respond.

"Well then lets go," Kenny smiles warmly, the sight of his fangs still freaking me out a bit as he lifts a worn, old carpet, revealing a door that was concealed underneath. He lifts the door with little effort considering that he's slightly thinner than me -and that's saying something. You can't really see that he's skinny with him wearing a baggy, black hoodie -with the hood up, but surprisingly not covering his mouth, though I guess being a vampire he needs easy access- but having hugged him a couple of seconds ago I know that he is.

He grabs my arm and leads me down the steps, chuckling when he spots the look of confusion on my face caused by the fact that there are lights in here, but the blonde seems fine "There isn't any UV in this type of light," he explains. "It doesn't burn, it just aches a little, which is why we wear black the black absorbs the light before our skin can...and we usually wear shades too," he explains, putting on sunglasses.

"We?" I question.

"You weell see," Christophe answers, catching up with us after closing the door. We soon come to the end of the stairway and the beginning of a hallway, doors lining the left and right walls, which were a plain, beige colour. "We need to gather zee ozares in zee lounge area," Christophe states. "Zare eez sometheeng important zat we need to discuss."

"Well then we can just kill two birds with one stone," Kenny responds as he leads me to the first door on the left hand side, which is wide open.

We enter the room, my eyes searching wildly for whoever or whatever inhabits it, which is when they finally rest on something dangling over the edge of the book case that looks oddly like... a white tail? Kenny follows my gaze and sighs "Butters, do you have to climb on the furniture?"

"Well gee, sorry Kenny, but it's awfull comfy up here," Butters' voice answers before there's a flash of blonde, white and turquoise as he gracefully leaps down, landing on all fours. Then he jumps to his feet, bright yellow, feline eyes with diamond shaped pupils piercing into my mint green ones. "Hey there Tweek," he purrs -yes, purrs- before reaching up and scratching his head, which is when I realise he also has white cat ears on top of his head. Besides that he's just the same old Butters though, same clothes, same child-like behaviour and same messy blonde hair.

"W-what are you?" I ask as we greet eachother with a short hug.

"I'm not really sure," he states as we step away from eachother. "Just half cat and half human I guess."

I shoot a questioning look at Kenny "How come you h-haven't tried to -nngh- drink his blood?"

Once again Kenny sighs before answering "Half and half... just isn't the same dude." Christophe rolls his eyes in the backround, causing me to let out an involuntary chuckle. "What's so funny?" Kenny asks.

"N-nothing," I answer, trying not to laugh again when the brunette grins and winks at me from behind Kenny's shoulder.

"Whatever," Kenny replies. "Butters go and wait for us in the lounge."

"Yes sir," Butters salutes playfully before speedily and gracefully leaving the room.

As we make our way back out into the hallway we almost walk straight into Stan, who sighs boredly and greets me with a dull, miserable sounding "Hey guys, hey Tweek." This is when I notice that Stan is completely dressed in black, just like Kenny. He also has the sheet white skin and darkened blue eyes with deep rings under them. His glossy black hair peaks out from under his infamous red poofball hat, only now the hat is black and his fringe slightly covers his right eye. All in all he kind of looks like he did when he went through that gothic phase.

"S-so Stan is the other vampire?" I inquire.

"Yeah," Kenny nods.

"Onlee Stan eez more of a pussy zan a vampire," Christophe corrects.

"Hey!" Stan snaps. "Just because I refuse to harm any living thing for its blood it does not mean that I'm a pussy!"

"Yes it does dude," Kenny argues. "You're always ill and you act like a teenage girl with pms. What's the matter with you Stan? Is the thought of thick, warm, himan blood too much for you." Stan subconciously licked his lips, but kept a glare fixed in his eyes. "Or would you rather eat human food for the rest of time. It's weird, I thought you were the one with the weak stomach, just thinking about human food makes me want to vomit. I mean there's the texture and..." and with that Stan was running down the hall, his hands clamped over his mouth. "Meeting in the lounge once you're done throwing up cereal!" Kenny calls.

A firey mess of curls appears from another doorway and I instantly recognise Kyle as he casually leans against the wall "You shouldn't tease him like that Kenny," Kyle scolds. "You know how he is, with the thought of killing living things. If he gives up his beliefs he's gonna feel guilty."

Kyle's appearance is strikingly different for three reasons, the first of which being that his once emerald eyes are now a blood red colour. Secondly, where his skin was once almost as pale as the vampires', he now has a healthy, light brown tan. Finally -and I'm not lying, I swear- he has a pair of translucent, red wings protruding from his back.

"Oh whatever dude," Kenny answers. "Stan needs to grow a pair. Just like you need to accept that you're a fire fairy."

Kyle clenches his fists, an angry spark causing his red eyes to flicker a bright orange colour as both his hair and arms burst into flame. "I am summer fey," he growls.

"It still sounds completely gay whatever way you say it," Kenny shrugs, causing Kyle's eyes narrow, causing the flames to rise and intensify. "Woah, chill dude!" the blonde exclaims. "I was just joking."

Kyle takes a deep breath, the flames dying down slowly to reveal that both his hair and arms didn't show any traces of burns. "You shouldn't wind people up all the time, one day its going to get you into trouble."

"Meh, can't die anyway," Kenny shrugs. "By the way, Christophe wants to tell us something so we have to meet in the lounge."

"I could 'ave told 'eem zat myself," Chris points out.

"Kenny had to do it," Kyle states. "He's in love with the sound of his own voice."

"Oh so funny," Kenny retorts sarcastically. "At least I don't turn into a walking bonfire everytime I get angry."

* * *

About half an hour later we had finally gotten Kenny and Kyle to stop insulting each other and everyone has finally gathered in the lounge. To be honest it's pretty nice down here, there's a TV, bookshelves and a small kitchen area. It looks more like university accommodation than an underground hideout for a league of creatures that shouldn't even exist. "So what is it Chris?" Kyle asks worriedly as Christophe paces, trying to think of a better way to saywhat we both know he has to say.

A look of defeat crosses his face as he's forced to just blurt it out "Craig has declared war." There's a deafening silence as I watch the others' faces fill with panic.

After ten minutes of silence, Kenny gives us the most serious look I've seen from him, before he breaks the silence with "Well shit, it was nice knowing you guys," and now more than ever I want to know what the hell he is.

How could I not have seen that my best friend is a monster?


End file.
